Iniciando una nueva vida
by KBMasterD
Summary: Ash Ketchum, campeón del torneo de campeones espera fervientemente el regreso de una persona a la que no a visto desde hace tres años; si quieres saber que pasa después te invitó a leer este pequeño OS.


Iniciando una nueva vida:

Una vez más… Estoy aquí sentado en las escaleras de la entrada principal del CP en ciudad verde, esperándote como todos los años, no sé cuánto tiempo llevó aquí, tal vez una, dos o seis horas, sinceramente no recuerdo.

Realmente no me molesta en lo absoluto, el clima no es tan malo durante todo el día, siempre hay algunas personas pasando por aquí y una que otra vez un par se detiene a saludar… Pero, ahora que lo pienso con un poco más de atención, si hay algo que me molesta mucho y eso es, que no he podido verte en tres años… Sabes eso sí que es bastante molesto.

Pero no puedo culparte por eso, supongo que tu cargo debe ser muy importante, eres igual de popular que la campeona por esa región, sin contar la cantidad exorbitante de fans que debes tener por todo el mundo gracias a las entrevistas y películas que grabas siempre.

Miró mi reloj por enésima vez, son las ocho de la noche. —Supongo que será otro año…— Suspiro con pesadez, devuelvo mi mirada al cielo, esa noche está completamente despejada y aun que no se puedan ver las estrellas, la luna está llena y desde aquí es una hermosa vista.

—¿La estarás viendo también?

Supongo que si… O más bien eso quiero creer para nunca sentirme tan solo, ¿Desde cuándo me eh sentido así? Supongo que fue desde que nos separamos, si, definitivamente fue desde ese día.

 _Hace tres años._

 _Estábamos en el aeropuerto de ciudad luminalia, todo parecía tan tranquilo aquella tarde, ese era nuestro último día juntos, aún recuerdo la carita de Bonnie y como intentaba retener las lágrima, Clemont dándome sus palabras de apoyó y tu…_

 _Tú con una encantadora sonrisa, pero había algo raro en ella era como si detrás de aquella expresión quisieras gritar algo… Fui un iluso al no darme cuenta. Justo cuando comencé a despedirme de todos: Bonnie no me quería dejar, y Clemont se limpiaba algunas lágrimas, pero tu seguías igual._

— _Esfuérzate en Kanto campeón._ — _Dijo Clemont._ — _Tienes que ganar el torneo de campeones._

— _Tenlo por seguro amigo._ — _Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Clemont._ — _Cuando nos volvamos seré el campeón mundial._

— _¡Mas te vale!_ — _Decía Bonnie limpiándose las lágrimas, me puse en canclillas y le acaricie el cabello._

— _Así será Bonnie._

 _Me puse de pie, para encontrarme con tu mirada, aun sonreías, todo parecía normal pero muy dentro de mi supe que no era así._

— _Bien._ — _Dije llamando tu atención._ — _Supongo que este es un hasta pronto._ — _Vi como tus ojos brillaron, estabas reteniendo tus lágrimas._

— _Si…_ — _Agachaste la mirada, vi como tomaste aire para que con toda la energía dijeras._ — _¡Ash, yo…!_

— _¡Cierto casi lo olvido!_ — _En ese momento recordé algo muy importante, busqué entre mis bolsillos hasta que por fin lo encontré._ — _¡Toma!_ — _Extendí aquel pañuelo de color azul._

— _¿Eh?_ — _Lo tomaste muy confundida._

— _Tenía que dártelo._ — _Realmente estaba nervioso, por eso comencé a rascar mi nariz, de alguna manera sabía que ese pequeño trozo de tela nos unía y para mí era realmente importante que tú lo tuvieras._ — _Así, cuando nos volamos a ver podrás devolvérmelo, en ese entonces tú serás la reina de Kalos y yo un maestro pokemon._

 _Me alarmé al ver que al momento en el que dije eso, tú comenzaste a llorar mientras sostenías aquel viejo pañuelo a la altura de tu pecho. Yo no sabía que hacer o decir; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentí como me abrazaste con mucha fuerza._

— _Solo espera y te lo devolveré…._ — _Ahora pude ver como tu sonrisa era verdadera._ — _¡Esfuérzate!_

— _¡Sí!_

 _Esas fueron nuestras últimas palabras en tres años._

—Que lindos recuerdos. —Vi mi reloj, ya había pasado una hora, me puse de pie ya casi era hora para que iniciara…—Supongo que con este será otro año sin ti, bueno no me quejó, estoy feliz de que hayas realizado tu sueño. —Escuche unos pasos muy apresurados a mis espaldas; supongo que ya vienen por mí. —Si enfermera sé que los encargados del torneo ya vienen por mí.

—¿Encargados?

—Sí. — Me di la vuelta con los ojos cerrados. —¿Qué le pasa enfermera? No usted me estaba ayudando a esconderme de…—Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la persona que estaba en mis pensamientos. —¡S-Serena!

—La misma. —Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a ti, aun sin creérmelo. —¿Qué haces aquí? Creí…

—Pues fui invitada por la comisión encargada del torneo de campeones para entregar el trofeo. — Por un momento sentí algo de tristeza, al parecer nunca leíste mis cartas e invitaciones. —Pero rechace esa invitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Ósea cómo? —Dije sin entender nada.

—Le dije a Yashio que rechazara esa invitación porque tenía algo más importante que hacer. —Serena se sentaba donde yo había estado, seguía sin entender a lo que se refería, fui a donde ella para intentar sacarle más información pero rápidamente me detuvo diciéndome que me sentara junto a ella.

Los dos permanecíamos callados, ella con una sonrisa divertida viendo a las estrellas y yo, bueno, aun sin explicarme que hacia ella ahí.

—Serena…

—Sabias que, —Una vez más interrumpido. — No es la primera vez que me invitan.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Sí! — Serena empezó a jugar con sus dedos. —Pero siempre fue un problema para mí venir, y es que las fechas de _"la clase maestra"_ y este torneo siempre coincidían…

—Supongo, no debe ser sencillo ser una estrella.

—Lo mismo digo: Maestro Ash, quien diría que en tu primer intento derrotarías a todos los campeones y te harías con el título. —Ella me regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—Supongo que fue algo de suerte. — Puede sentir como me tomaba del brazo. —¿Hum?

—No lo creo, siempre has sido muy fuerte. —No dije nada, solo quería verla, era todo lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento, nada más. — Ash ¿Quieres saber quién me invitó tantas veces?

Simplemente dije un corto _"Si" entonces ella me vio directamente a los ojos._

—Tú. —Sentí algo de sorpresa por aquella declaración. —Realmente lo siento, es que todo eso de ser la reina de Kalos nunca me da tiempo para nada…— Serena baja la mirada un poco avergonzada. —Siempre quise venir a verte pero jamás pude escapar de la estricta Yashio, además la prensa no me dejaba… Muchas veces pensé en renunciar al título para venir a verte, pero…

Ahora era mi turno de interrumpir, y lo hice de la única manera que sentí en ese momento, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sus palabras me alegraron mucho, incluso pude sentir un sensación extraña en el estómago.

—¿Ash? — Al soparme para verte pude ver tu cara sonrojada, te veías extremadamente hermosa.

—Estoy feliz. —Dije con una hermosa sonrisa. —Estoy feliz de saber que no me olvidaste. En algún momento pensé que me habías olvidado, no sabes lo que me alivia que me digas que siempre pensaste en mí.

—Ash, aunque quisiera, no sería capaz de olvidarte. — Aun estabas sonrojada y como por arte de magia te pusiste nerviosa. —E-eres alguien muy especial para mí.

—Tú también lo eres para mí. — Dije con una sonrisa, vi tu rostro lleno de ilusión. —Una amiga muy especial.

Ahora parecías decepcionada. —¿Dije algo malo?

—¡Sí! —Respondiste de inmediato, no conocía ese lado tuyo. —¡Cuando dije que eras especial para mí! ¡Me refería a que…! Bueno. —Tu cara se ponía de un rojo intenso. —Me gustas, Ash, desde que somos niños, me gustas.

—¿Eh? —Parpadee una cuantas veces asimilando lo que dijiste. —Espera ¿Te refieres a esa clase de "gustar"?

—Sí. —La vergüenza ahora no se te iba.

—Bueno, esto…—Me puse a pensar un momento, no sabía que decir o sentir, la verdad era que Serena si era muy especial para mí y mucho, la consideraba alguien en quien confiar, muy animada y linda… Ahora que presto atención, es la primera chica que veo de esa manera, alguien linda, a ninguna de mis otras compañeras las veía así… Además ella siempre me brindo todo su apoyo, aun en los momento más difíciles… Y no recuerdo preocuparme tanto por alguien, como lo hice con Serena, además no creo que me quedaría tanto tiempo fuera esperando a alguien todos los años… Creo que ahora entiendo un poco. —Creo que tú también me gustas.

—¿Enserio? —Parecías muy sorprendida.

—Sí, realmente no se mucho eso de "salir" con alguien pero…—Tomé su mano. — Creo que me gustaría aprender, si tú me enseñas claro.

—¡Ash! —Sentí como te lanzaste, realmente no eras pesada, pude ver como sonreías como la vez que nos despedimos. —¡He esperado mucho para que dijeras eso! — Las lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas, así que las limpie con delicadeza.

 _Unos minutos después._

Los dos estábamos caminando por toda la ciudad sin importarnos nada, debido a el torneo de clasificación a la final del torneo de campeones, las calles estaban solitarias, ya que la mayoría de las personas estaban viendo aquel encuentro.

—¿No deberías estar en aquel encuentro? —Serena no dejaba de sostener mi brazo

—No creo que sea importante, simplemente es por rutina, cuando realmente soy indispensable es hasta la final que será hasta mañana.

—Realmente te volviste importante.

—No es para tanto. — Me detenía, ya que recordé algo. —Espera, no me dijiste que viniste a Kanto por algo importante.

—Sí. —Serena se separaba de mí, sacaba aquel viejo pañuelo y tomaba mi muñeca para amarrarlo con cuidado. — Para regresarte esto… Dijiste que cuando ambos cumpliéramos nuestra meta, tendría que devolvértelo.

—Cierto, pero no creo que sea necesario…

—¿Por qué?

—Ya había pensado en eso por un rato pero creo. —Rasque mi nariz. —Que me iré de viaje un rato, en lo que vuelven a iniciar las competencias. — Tomé tu mano con delicadeza. — Y como veo que tú por fin tienes tiempo libre… Que te parece si desaparecemos una temporada, en alguna lejana región donde nadie nos conozca.

Sonreíste con toda sinceridad. —¡Esta bien! — No vimos por un momento para acercarnos lentamente y besarnos.

 _"A partir de hoy creo que iniciaremos una nueva vida, Y no podría pedir mejor compañera que ella."_


End file.
